Traduction de Levi's wings of freedom
by Fireblaze1807
Summary: TRADUCTION. Levi a vécu tout sa vie dans une cage. Ses chaînes le suivent partout où il va. Mais, une enchère se tient. Qui est l'heureux acheteur? Nul autre qu'un gamin aux yeux bleus-océan évidemment !
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Traduction de _Levi's wings of freedom_ de Ella Exen sur fanction (lien sur mon profil) qui a gracieusement accepté ma demande. Donc l'histoire ne m'appartient pas, tout comme les personnages qui sont à Isayama Hajime :D Je remercie aussi ma bêta !  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

Levi's Wings of Freedom

Les rires. Ils étaient partout. Les oreilles de Levi étaient remplies de ce sentiment familier d'effroi. Il méprisait aujourd'hui et tout les autres jours. Cet endroit était de la merde. Aujourd'hui était encore un jour d'observation. Il détestait tellement ça. Il voulait qu'ils partent. Click. Une autre photo.

‟Wow, regardez ses magnifiques ailes !ˮ

Levi grimaça légèrement. Par chance, il n'y avait jamais de foule, seulement une poignée de personnes à la fois. C'était toujours soit des pervers riches qui faisaient des commentaires vulgaires, ou des scientifiques fous qui le gardait là... Les deux, la plupart du temps. Ils le regardaient. Lui donnait des petits coups à travers les barreaux de la cage. Parfois, ils lui tiraient des choses. Des rires. Ça irritait Levi au plus au point.

‟ _Quelqu'un devrait tuer ce foutu mutant!_ ˮ

 _Chacun d'entre vous, bâtards, devraient mourir_. Le regard meurtrier de Levi pouvait presque tuer à lui seul. Levi n'avait-il pas été enchaîné et emprisonné dans une grande 'cage à oiseaux'... Le rouge serait le nouveau décor. D'une certaine façon, la 'cage à oiseaux' était plus comme une cellule de prison avec quatre côtés dont l'un contre le mur froid. Le soi-disant lit de Levi était contre le mur.

‟ _Hey petit, fais-nous ton numéro !ˮ_

Il se trouva même à se demander s'il était encore sain d'esprit. C'était ce que sa vie était devenue. Entre un mélange de visiteurs aléatoires, des scientifiques (donnant des petits coups, sarcastiques, faisant de vulgaires commentaires et lui éjectant des choses) et des punitions occasionnelles, la vie n'était pas aussi mauvaise. Ou l'était-elle? Il était nourri, habillé (par chance), avait un lit et la plupart du temps, à part quand il avait des visiteurs, il était laissé tout seul. En gros, Levi était satisfait de ça, mais il savait que ça n'allait pas durer encore très longtemps. Il savait que quelque chose était en train de changer. Les rumeurs à propos d'une enchère qui approchait s'étaient répandues rapidement. Levi savait qu'il serait l'une des choses à être vendues. En entier ou en morceaux, il ne le savait pas encore.

‟ _Faites-lui ouvrir ses ailes ! Je veux les voir !ˮ_

 _PLUMAGE!_ Levi s'éloigna des barreaux rapidement ou du moins aussi loin que ses chaînes le lui permettaient. C'était un rappel constant qu'il était enfermé. Il fronça les sourcils et regarda alors les humains qui osaient lui arracher une de ses plumes. Ce genre de choses se produisait une fois de temps en temps. Levi devrait être habitué par ça, mais putain, c'était ses plumes et ça continuait de piquer quand elles étaient retirées. C'était toujours le même endroit parce que c'était le seul endroit parmis tous que les humains pouvaient se permettre. La manière dont Levi se positionnait habituellement le rendait vraiment difficile à atteindre. Il avait l'habitude d'avoir d'élégantes, de magnifiques ailes - une noire et l'autre blanche.

Malheureusement, maintenant, il avait commencé à avoir plusieurs endroits chauves sur ses ailes à cause de toutes les plumes qu'il perdait.

‟ _Regarder le petit oiseau en cage !ˮ_

Levi ramena ses ailes et s'entoura lui-même avec celles-ci. Malheureusement, c'était le seul endroit où il se sentait en sécurité et confortable... Dans ses propres ailes, douces et de la même couleur que ses cheveux. Il tomba lentement au sol légèrement sous son lit et se mit en position fœtale. Il ressemblait à une boule noire pelucheuse. Le sol était plus propre que les mains sales. _Laissez-moi tranquille bordel._ Il était épuisé de ces personnes. _Partez..._

 _Partez !_ C'était trop mauvais, l'enfer est un cycle infini.

C'était habituel. Les souvenirs récents de Levi étaient tourmentés par son destin malheureux. Le passé quand il avait l'énergie pour se rebeller. Il y avait des jours où il ne mangeait pas. Il se laissait mourir de faim au point que tout ce qu'il faisait était de s'étendre et d'avoir le regard vide. Il s'était senti faible à ce moment. Eux, les scientifiques, pensaient que Levi était malade, mais personne avait le courage d'aller dans sa cage et de lui donner les médicaments qu'il avait besoin pour guérir. La dernière fois que quelques personnes étaient entrées dans la cage de Levi avaient presque été tuées. Alors quel- plutôt qui, était la solution ?

‟Bon, l'observation est terminée.ˮ _Enfin_. La voici, la voix qu'il reconnaissait. Il reconnaîtrait cette voix n'importe où. Elle l'agaçait, mais il était venu à l'apprécier aux fils des années. Hanji était la seule à qui Levi parlerait. Il était content pour deux raisons. La première, elle se débarrasserait de ces visiteurs. La deuxième, parce qu'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis trois jours. Il était en fait presque inquiet qu'il ne puisse plus la voir.

Levi sortit de ses ailes, étant assez sûr que la folle brunette avec ses lunettes se débarrassait de tout le monde. Il déploya ses ailes, les étirant. Il y avait juste Hanji et lui maintenant. L'atmosphère était plus calme. Hanji s'approcha de lui avec la même allure : les cheveux bruns en batailles attachés en queue-de-cheval, les lunettes, son sarrau de laboratoire et ses expressions trop exagérées. Elle débarra la porte de la cage et entra dedans. Elle n'avait pas une seule fois eue peur qu'il la tue, il pouvait le faire- facilement, mais pour une raison ou une autre, il ne le faisait pas. Eh bien, il ne pouvait pas dire que c'était ou non une mauvaise décision, mais il était encore en vie, alors il supposa qu'elle lui faisait une sorte de bien. Elle ferma la cage derrière elle. Ça ne faisait pas vraiment de sens pour Levi considérant qu'il était enchaîné et tout. Elle le salua avec un grand sourire. ‟Oh, salut Levi ! Je vois que tout va bien.ˮ

‟Tch.ˮ _Si c'est ça que tu appelles bien, alors oui, je suis fantastique._ ‟Allo, Hanji.ˮ Il regarda vers le haut de sa position au sol. ‟Que fais-tu ici ?ˮ _Et le plus important_ , ‟Où était-tu tout ce temps ?ˮ

Hanji alla au niveau de Levi et s'assit sur le sol avec lui. Elle replaça ses lunettes, ‟Quoi ? Je ne peux pas saluer ma personne préférée ?ˮ Personne. Une des raisons pour laquelle Levi la tolère. Hanji n'avait jamais dit une seule fois ou pensé qu'il était un mutant. Elle lui parle comme s'il était normal.

Levi haussa les épaules. ‟Et bien, j'ai des nouvelles pour toi. Tu as sûrement dû les entendre-ˮ Levi avait le pressentiment de ce qu'elle allait dire. ‟Il y a une enchère qui arrive... Demain.ˮ _Aussi crissement tôt ?_ Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit si tôt. Levi hocha la tête lentement attendant qu'elle continue. Levi était légèrement anxieux de savoir, même s'il avait un mauvais pressentiment. ‟Et je suis sûre que tu sais que tu es l'attraction principale.ˮ Elle dit alors un peu plus tranquillement avec de la tristesse dans sa voix, ‟Tu seras vendu au plus grand enchérisseur...ˮ Elle ne pouvait pas s'exprimer sur quelque point c'était mal, Levi avait déjà compris.

C'est ça. Le moment qu'il avait attendu, qu'il avait vécu pour. Il était damné. Levi regarda le sol avec une expression sans vie. Mais attendez. C'était aussi une occasion en or. Il sentit quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui et il se retourna vers Hanji, il sembla qu'elle le savait aussi. Elle souriait avec excitation et serrait ses mains, ‟Je sais que tu viens de comprendre.ˮ Alors dans un silencieux mais enthousiaste chuchotement, ‟C'est probablement la seule chance que tu pourras avoir Levi. Je vais t'aider.ˮ

Levi ne pouvait pas croire que ce jour arriverait. Finalement. Finalement, il serait libre de ce trou de merde. Il serait capable de partir. _S'envoler et être libre, libre dans les termes d'être vendu à quelqu'un, mais plus libre qu'il ne l'est maintenant._ Bien qu'Hanji soit une scientifique folle, elle est une brillante scientifique folle. En parlant d'Hanji, elle allait dans son espace personnel. ‟Levi... J'ai un plan.ˮ Elle prit une pause, ‟Tu seras libre... Et quand je dis libre, je ne veux pas dire seulement quitter cet endroit.ˮ _Est-ce qu'elle va-?_ ‟Tu ne seras pas vendu... Je vais te déchaîner et te libérer Levi, comme tu le devrais... Mais avant, ˮ elle se leva, ‟il faut te préparer.ˮ

‟Me préparer ?ˮ C'était une simple question. Levi se leva aussi. Il avait tant d'autres questions. Préparé pour quoi ? Qu'avait-elle planifié ? Est-ce que ça marchera ? Sera-t-il libre ? Est-ce qu'elle se joue de moi ? Finalement, ce n'était pas un problème parce que ses questions auront bientôt leur réponse.

Hanji sortit une petite clé, ‟Je vais te faire tout beau pour demain. Alors tu dois te laver. Qu'est-ce que tu croyais que je faisais pendant le temps que j'étais partie ?ˮ Elle débarra la serrure qui gardait Levi en cage, maintenant, il avait des chaînes. ‟Tu as quelque chose de nouveau à porter, n'est-ce pas génial ?ˮ

Levi ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir soulagé. Ils avaient parlé de sa fuite durant plusieurs années. Depuis le jour où Hanji avait mentionné qu'ils n'avaient plus réellement besoin de lui, il était impatient de partir. Hanji était un génie, elle a en quelque sorte persuadé ces gens de vendre Levi dans une enchère. _Les bâtards avides._ Sachant qu'ils allaient probablement chercher une somme rondelette pour Levi. Pour Levi se rappela clairement qu'ils lui avaient dit, ou plutôt menacé, qu'ils aimeraient le vendre en pièces, Hanji avait alors proposé qu'il soit mieux de garder Levi en entier et vivant en clamant que quelques pervers seraient plus enclins à l'acheter (D'un autre côté, le fait qu'il soit vendu séparément, il mourrait beaucoup plus vite. Personne ne voulait avoir de la chair pourrie, même si elle appartenait à un mutant). Il était reconnaissant qu'il ne serait pas coupé en petits morceaux, _merci Hanji_.

Ses ailes firent un petit battement, ‟Tout ce qui est avec le fait d'être propre, je suis d'accord.ˮ _Tout ce qui est en lien avec la fuite est correct aussi_. Il traitait l'information. Aujourd'hui n'était pas le jour du ménage, normalement, ces journées étaient trois fois par semaine. La vie était meilleure à certains moments. Non seulement, il allait s'échapper et être libre... Mais propre aussi. Comme c'était fantastique. Tout ce que Levi devait attendre de la vie, c'était d'être libre (et propre), ses rêves allaient devenir réalité, ou c'était ce qu'il pensait.

Hanji donna à Levi la clé et l'amena aux douches. Ils passèrent douze gardes pendant le trajet. Les mêmes qui regardaient Levi comme un faucon avec ses proies. _Ironique puisqu'il était celui avec les ailes, et les autres non._ Ceux qui avaient à le garder emprisonner ici. Si ça n'avait pas été des gardes, Levi se serait enfui il y a bien longtemps. _Maudit soit leurs armes_. Levi pouvait contrôler trois gardes en même temps. Il était assez fort, c'est sûr. _S'ils se battaient également... Mais nous savons tous que si tu as une arme, tu l'utilises_. Mais certainement pas douze. Il avait appris la leçon pendant sa jeunesse.

À part ses ailes, la seule autre pièce où il pouvait être seul était dans la salle de douche. Techniquement, Hanji était supposée le surveiller, mais elle savait qu'il n'allait rien faire. L'affaire était que s'il agissait bien, elle n'aurait pas de raisons à rester. Donc obtenir sa propre intimité. C'était bien d'être capable de se laver lui-même sans être regardé par des yeux rêveurs, quelques fois de haine ou de pervers. C'était vraiment dégoutant. Les gens étaient dégoutants. Il n'aimait pas ces personnes à l'exception d'Hanji. Malheureusement, elle était littéralement la seule à qui il parlait. Parler du petit monde. _Très petit…_

Aujourd'hui- Demain allait être différent. Il allait enfin partir. Libre. Son esprit était perdu dans ces pensées, c'est ce qui le gardait en vie la plupart du temps (mis à part Hanji). L'espoir de foutre le camp de cette cage qu'il appelait maison et briser ces chaînes qui étaient devenues ses amies était férocement fort. Avec la clé d'Hanji en main, il était capable de se déchaîner lui-même de celles qu'il avait aux chevilles, aux poignets et au cou. Ne pas avoir de chaînes était une bénédiction, peut-être qu'aussitôt qu'il saurait le sentiment de ne plus les avoir tout le temps à la place de juste quand il allait prendre une douche. Levi ôta ses vêtements, (Ses vêtements déchirés et sales, comment Levi pouvait-il vivre dans ces conditions ? Dégueulasse. ) il rentra ses ailes et entra dans la douche.

Levi avait l'apparence 'normale' quand il rentrait ses plumes. C'était comme si elles fondaient dans son dos, disparaissant de la vue. Ça devait être un genre de pouvoir mutant qui lui permettait de faire ça. Son dos était lisse. Le seul signe qui interférait avec ce dos immaculé était les cicatrices qui replaçaient l'endroit où étaient ses ailes. Elles ressemblaient à des coupures qui allaient vers le haut, presque similaire à ses ailes lorsqu'elles étaient ouvertes et se chevauchaient l'une sur l'autre. Les rentrer le rendait inconfortable, mais en même temps confortable. Inconfortable parce qu'il n'était plus habitué à ce sentiment-là. Tout ce temps, il avait été forcé à les garder sortit, c'était ça ou il était puni. Après tout, c'était pour le spectacle. Il se sentait confortable, car c'était douloureux de garder ses ailes sorties trop longtemps.

Jusqu'à maintenant Levi avait aussi appris qu'il n'y avait pas de douche chaude ni de longues douches. Tu embarques et tu sors. Comme tous les autres jours, il fit de même. Une douche rapide. Il sortit et trouva que ses vieux vêtements lui avaient été pris et remplacés par des nouveaux. _Ça doit être les nouveaux qu'Hanji m'a pris._ Levi pris un moment à les trier. Tout était fait d'un bon tissu... Mais ça n'allait pas trop couvrir. Tout était noir. Des bas qui allaient jusqu'aux cuisses- _des bas autofixants?_ C'est quoi c-? _Un porte-jarretelles aussi ?_ Tout était différent de ses vêtements habituels. Très étrange. Tout semblait ajuster serré et que ça lui va parfaitement. Voyant qu'il n'avait pas d'autre chose à porter, il avait dû mettre ceux-ci. Il se sentait trop exposé. Les bas étaient vraiment longs, les shorts étaient courts, sans mentionner serrer, plus que Levi aurait voulu, et le haut n'était pas si différent. Il y avait un trou dans le dos, à l'endroit où ses ailes sont. Il les déploya. Parfait. _Ça allait parfaitement_. Non, c'était tout simplement embarrassant. Malade. Il grinça des dents. Levi avait un pressentiment, il pouvait sentir qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. .. Où est-ce que ça faisait partie du plan d'Hanji? Il soupira et mit ses chaînes. Il supposa qu'il n'avait pas le choix d'attendre et de voir.

Levi venait tout juste de sortir de la douche que Hanji lui empoigna le bras, ‟Juste à temps Levi. Comme toujours.ˮ Levi était confus et ça le dérangeait en quelque sorte qu'elle le touchait. Ses mains étaient mieux d'être propres.

‟Hanji. Attends. Pourquoi m'as-tu donné cet affreux costume, bordel ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe et pourquoi es-tu ?ˮ

‟Il n'y a pas de temps pour les explications Levi.ˮ Elle le ramena à sa cage, pour une dernière nuit, ‟Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ?ˮ Tout arrivait si vite.

Levi haussa les épaules, ‟Je ne suis pas sûr, mais tu es tout que j'ai de bon alors je mets ma confiance en toi. ˮ Qu'est-ce qui allait se passer ? Levi commençait à être nerveux de la façon dont Hanji agissait. Ce n'était pas elle d'être comme ça.

Hanji hocha de la tête, ‟D'accord Levi.ˮ Cela dit, elle sortit une seringue de son sarrau de laboratoire, ‟Je te verrai demain...ˮ Elle piqua le bras de Levi avant qu'il ne puisse l'arrêter. Immédiatement, la vision de Levi devint floue.

‟Hanji...ˮ Levi chancela, perdant son équilibre et tout, incluant Hanji, commença à devenir noir.

‟Pardonne-moi s'il te plaît...ˮ Ce fut la seule chose qu'il entendit avant de toucher le sol, inconscient.


	2. Chapter 2

Allo, désolé de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps -/- Cependant, j'ai une bonne nouvelle... C'est deux chapitres qui vont être en ligne (pour être franche je les avais oubliés dans mes dossiers haha)! Comme toujours, je tiens à remercier encore l'auteur qui m'a permis de faire la traduction de son histoire ainsi que ma bêta pour m'avoir corriger. Sur ces derniers mots, bonne lecture :)

Chapter 2: Levi is Auctioned (and sold)

 _Cruel_. Le monde est cruel. Levi se réveilla dans une secousse. Il savait qu'il y avait plusieurs choses qui n'allaient pas. Il n'était pas dans sa cage. Il n'y avait même pas de cage. Juste des vitres tout autour de lui qui étaient presque sur sa face. Levi se leva mais s'arrêta à la moitié. Il était capable de se mettre à genoux. Il pouvait seulement bouger ses mains de quelques pouces au-dessus du sol avant qu'elles soient arrêtées par des chaînes. Son cœur commença à battre rapidement et ses ailes donnaient des coups désespérés. _Qu'est-ce-qui ce passe bordel?_ Levi n'aimait pas ça pour le moindre du monde. Il regarda alors que deux gardes passèrent, discutant, mais Levi ne pouvait pas les entendre. Il ne pouvait rien entendre de l'extérieur de sa cage de verre. Levi, devint claustrophobe par le manque d'espace. L'air provenait de l'orifice sur le plafond. Lev n'avait même pas une chance de s'approcher de celui-ci. Il ne pouvait même pas touche le verre à cause des chaînes.

 _Un bruit sourd!_ Levi sursauta légèrement et tourna sa tête autant qu'il le pouvait. C'était Hanji. Elle disait des choses, elle semblait pratiquement les crier. C'est comme un genre de bruit sourd. Levi ne pouvait rien comprendre. Levi ne s'inquiétait pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mît à pleurer. _Hanji pleurait... Pourquoi ?_ Levi se sentit inquiet à cause de ça. Elle dit plusieurs autres paroles alors qu'elle pleurait et elle s'écarta alors de la vitre. Elle lui fît un geste de la main. Comme si c'était son dernier au revoir. Elle se retourna pour partir.

‟Hanji, attend où est-ce-que tu vas ? Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ? Ne part pas. Répond à mes questions.ˮ

Ça ne changeait rien, elle ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Levi tira sur ses chaînes jusqu'à ce que sa peau devienne rouge. C'était si frustrant.

Le plancher se leva et la cage en verre de Levi se cala dans le sol. Ce n'était pas en fait qu'elle se calait dans le sol. C'était une machine qui descendait la cage a un autre étage. Tout était noir et aussitôt que la cage fût complètement au le sol, des lumières aveuglèrent Levi de tous les côtés. Levi se les couvrit naturellement. Quand ses yeux se furent habitués, il fronça les sourcils face à l'horrible vision. Des gens, des tonnes et des _tonnes_ de gens. Ils étaient partout. Tous disséquant Levi de leurs yeux. Levi se sentait presque nu en leur présence. Ses 'vêtements' étaient comme des chiffons. Il n'était pas habitué de voir autant de personnes dans une seule salle…

Par chance, aucun ne pouvait voir au plus profond de Levi, l'agitation qu'il ressentait. Ces personnes devraient se considérer chanceux de voir une quelconque expression. Son visage était toujours impassible autre qu'un léger froncement de sourcils. Il regarda alors que les gens approchèrent de sa cage. _Des masques_. Ils portaient tous des _masques_.

‟Tch...ˮ

Il se sentit contrarié par ça. _Pourquoi portaient-ils des foutus masques?_ Probablement parce qu'ils participaient à une affaire illégale, évidemment. Tout le monde avait la permission de voir son visage, mais il ne pouvait pas voir la leur. D'une certain façon, c'était une bonne chose qu'il ne puisse pas voir leur visage parce que si ça serait le cas, Levi prendait le temps de les mémoriser... Juste pour qu'il puisse les déchiqueter plus tard quand il sortira.

Regardez les... Tous regardaient Levi comme s'il était un animal. Ils étaient eux-même des animaux, se cachant leurs propres masques d'animaux. _Immondes. Dégoutants. Animaux_. Leur attention fut soudainement prise par un homme en complet, un scientifique que Levi reconnu. Il avait annoncé quelque chose et tout le monde l'écoutait. L'offre venait de débuter. À penser, que l'une des ces terribles personnes achetait un autre humain... mutant. Comme s'il était un esclave. Inférieur à eux. Ce qui était le cas considérant que Levi était à genoux, les mains au sol, le regardant vers le haut. (Il était petit comme il le fallait, c'était purement cruel). Levi se sentait petit, comme si le sol était devenu des sables mouvants qui l'avalaient tout entier. Il n'aimait pas ce sentiment d'être moins que les autres... _faible_. Il savait qu'il ne l'était pas. Levi était- _Est_ meilleur que ces rebuts qui étaient appelés des personnes.

Il y eu finalement du mouvement dans la pièce. Les gens partaient. Levi pouvait seulement supposé que la vente était finie... _Qu'est-ce-qui est arrivé au plan d'Hanji?_ La salle était au bord du vide quand les vitres se levèrent. Émergeant du sol d'où Levi était venu, Levi était laissé là enchaîné au sol. Cela rendit Levi nerveux, ses ailes donnèrent un petit battement. Malheureusement la cage était la seule choses qui le protégeait. Ses ailes ne pouvaient pas tout faire.

Levi regarda aux alentours. _Allaient-ils juste le laisser ici?_ Ça commençait à être inconfortable de juste rester sur ses genoux (les bas autofixants n'aidaient pas sur les planchers durs) et Levi était sûr que le sol n'était pas propre. Click. Un petit son atteignit ses oreilles.

 _Qu'est-ce-que c'était?... ça venait de derrière-_ Levi tourna sa tête au-dessus de son épaule. Il fut face à face à quelqu'un qui avait des yeux bleus océans et des cheveux bruns ébouriffés. Levi haleta et recula, il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Il était sûr qu'il venait d'avoir eu une crise cardiaque. _Merde, d'où est-ce-qu'il-? Était-il là depuis tout ce temps? Quoi-? Comment?_ Avant qu'au moins l'une de ces questions puisse être répondue, il devait arrêter de heurter son visage sur le sol. S'éloigner si rapidement fût une erreur parce que ses mains pouvaient seulement aller à quelques pouces. Heureusement, Levi réussit à tourner son corps assez pour tomber sur son épaule, ce qui ne fût pas du tout douloureux.

‟Oh désolé! Est-ce-que je t'ai surpris ? ˮ

Cet homme- non, Levi était sûr qu'il s'agissait d'un adolescent ou quelque chose du genre parce qu'il ressemblait à un gamin. _Il n'a pas de masque_.

‟Est-ce-que ça va ?ˮ Il mit sa caméra de côté, se pencha et tendit sa main à Levi.

‟Tch. Ne te faufiles pas chez les gens comme ça, maudit.ˮ dit Levi irrité, le gamin semblait grimacer à ce que venait de dire Levi. _Et arrêter de faire semblant comme si tu t'en souciait_. Levi recula, ses ailes battaient, pour être plus précis une, l'autre était coincée au sol légèrement sous lui.

‟Ne me touche pas, gamin.ˮ siffla-t-il, essayant d'avoir assez d'équilibre pour s'assoir encore.

Levi regarda le gamin froncer des sourcils, ‟Je ne suis pas un gamin. Je te ferais savoir que je vais bientôt avoir 21 ans cette année.ˮ

Il s'arrêta regardant Levi avec des yeux déterminés.

‟Je m'appelle Eren.ˮ

 _Eren_. Il sourit grandement comme si c'était une bonne chose. Levi était agacé par ce stupide sourire. _Pourquoi qu'il sourit ?_ Attend... Levi leva les yeux et laissa un soupir échapper ses lèvres. Merde, b _ien sûr, j'ai été vendu à ce gamin_. Cette place était vraiment comme l'enfer, ça ne s'arrête _jamais_.

Levi fût finalement capable de s'asseoir. Levi grinça des dents au gamin qui s'appelait _Eren_. Ses ailes s'étendirent dans un étirement. Levi regarda alors qu'Eren avait les yeux si écarquillés que ça pouvait seulement être décrit comme innocent et crédule. Ses yeux semblaient noyés dans la curiosité alors qu'il regardait les ailes de Levi s'élargir. Peut-être que s'échapper était possible... Mais peut-être, juste _peut-être_ , que Levi pourrait s'entendre avec cet humain. Il l'amenait loin de ce trou de l'enfer... Tout à fait possible que quelque chose pourrait marcher. Après tout, les oiseaux ne peuvent pas être en cage pour toujours.

‟Levi.ˮ


	3. Chapter 3

Voici le deuxième chapitre pour aujourd'hui!

Levi's New Home

 _Sombre._ La salle était sombre. Le faible éclairage rendait difficile de voir, mais ce qui était encore pire, c'était les masques. Les identités dissimulées. Eren savait qu'il devrait avoir honte d'être là. Ironiquement, il était présent. En fait, c'était la deuxième fois qu'il venait ici. Hier fut la première fois. Eren avait encore la plume qu'il avait prise. Il savait qu'il devrait se sentir mal de venir après que le petit homme s'était éloigné de lui, mais Eren ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Ses plumes étaient douces, longues, élégantes, un tantinet moelleuses et fortes. L'une était noire alors que l'autre était blanche.

Une bonne raison de revenir, à part de revoir encore une fois le petit homme, était l'enchère. Simple comme ça. Malgré tout les murmures qui disaient à Eren que c'était une terrible idée, il ne pouvait pas arrêter d'avoir le sentiment qu'il devait faire ceci. Il _le_ voulait. Il devait avoir une meilleure image. Ainsi, le voilà en train de se déplacer en avant de la foule. Eren était étonné, il ne pouvait pas en croire ses yeux.

Il était là, _scandaleusement_ habillé. Ses cheveux étaient probablement ébouriffés et malpropres puisqu'ils le gardaient en cage comme s'il était un animal. Même à ça, sa position le rendait soumis, baisable et tellement sexy. Eren s'essuya les lèvres pour être sûr qu'il ne bavait pas. Il pouvait sentir ses joues se réchauffer du désir qui bouillait en lui. _Ça y est_. Eren jeta un coup d'œil autour de la pièce et retourna son attention de la vitre vers l'enchérisseur qui allait commencer l'offre.

 _Merde, j'ai pas entendu son nom.._ Pensa Eren, irrité, _C'est correct parce que je l'aurai et il sera mien. J'aurai juste à lui demander moi-même._

Il trouva que sa détermination audacieuse grandissait, s'élevant au-dessus de son désir.

L'offre commença et Eren avait les yeux fixés sur le prix. Il quittera l'endroit avec le petit homme même si ce était là dernière chose qu'il ferait. Pourtant, Eren grinça des dents quand l'enchère fut finie proche d'un million de dollars, il sourit parce qu'il avait atteint son but. Eren ne pouvait pas attendre de l'amener à la maison. Après que l'offre fut terminée, la salle se vida. Eren allait rejoindre son nouveau prix quand il fut interrompu, il fut tiré dans une autre pièce plus petite qui était vide.

‟Hey, qu'est-ce-qu'il y a bordel?ˮ dit Eren tout en se redressant et voir la personne qui l'avait amené là. C'était un de ces autres offrants. Elle avait les cheveux bruns ébouriffés coiffés en une queue de cheval et portait un sarreau de laboratoire.

Elle ôta son masque, ‟Je suis désolée de te tirer comme ça... Mais j'ai vraiment besoin de te parler.ˮ

‟À propos de quoi ?ˮ Eren était assez poli pour laisser cette femme lui parler avant de rejeter ce qu'elle avait à dire.

Elle mit ses lunettes, ‟Premièrement, mon nom est Hanji. J'ai juste quelques petits trucs à te dire rapidement à propos de l'enchère que tu viens de gagner...ˮ Son visage semblait déprimé et triste, Eren ne pouvait pas sonder la raison. Il garda le silence et la laissa parler.

‟Tu sais le petit homme dans la cage ? Aujourd'hui était le jour où il était supposé être libre... Cette enchère, j'avais l'intention de la gagner pour que je puisse le libérer.ˮ Eren réalisa qu'il était la raison de son échec. Elle croisa ses bras et regarda le sol.

Eren sentit une petite touche de culpabilité, mais ceci ne changea rien du tout, il avait gagné cette enchère. Eren retira son masque, ‟Écoute... Hanji? Je suis désolé d'avoir ruiné ton plan, mais j'ai payé une bonne fortune pour ça. Je ne vais pas l'abandonner si facilement.ˮ _Pourquoi je sonne si avide ?_

Hanji hocha de la tête, compréhensive, ‟Alors pourrais-tu bien prendre soin de lui... Il est comme un enfant pour moi, pourtant, il ne peut pas l'être parce que je suis carrément sûre que nous avons environ le même âge... Je l'ai aidé à travers les temps durs, je lui ai donné des médicaments, j'ai éloigné les personnes de sa cage...ˮ Hanji semblait être attaché à son ami ailé, ‟Ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est qu'il a été enfermé dans une cage pendant toute sa vie et que c'était sa chance d'être libre pour une fois...ˮ

Eren ne savait pas quoi faire, il n'allait sûrement pas le laisser partir comme ça. Il ne voulait pas dépenser autant d'argent, pour que ce soit gaspillé.

‟Mais je sais que cet argent, tu ne la retrouveras jamais alors...ˮ Elle sortit une clé, ‟Je dois te donner ça. C'est la clé de toutes ses chaînes.ˮ Elle hésita pendant qu'elle la remit à Eren et elle donna aussi sa carte d'affaire, ‟ Prend juste soins de lui, si tu as besoin d'aide ou de quoique ce soit, appelle-moi quand tu veux, n'importe quel jour.ˮ

Eren ne savait pas pour quelle raison, mais cette femme s'avérait être très amicale. ‟Tu sais, Hanji... Peut-être que je t'appellerais. Et puis mon nom, c'est Eren. Peut-être que je t'appellerais. Plus de chances qu'elle connaît une paire de choses sur le petit homme, ‟Pour être honnête j'allais lui ôter ses menottes de tout façon... Elles ne sont pas attrayantes - et trop nombreuses aussi.ˮ

Elle soupira comme si elle avait retenu sa respiration pendant quelques minutes, ‟Je suis si contente qu'on soit du même avis !ˮ

Eren sourit, ‟Cela dit, pourrais-tu me donner quelques conseils ? Tu sais, je ne voudrais pas faire mauvaise impression.ˮ

Elle hocha de la tête, son visage sombre laissa place à un qui était lumineux auquel ses yeux étincelaient, ‟ Bien sûr ! Voyons voir... Oh ! Sache qu'il peut être sarcastique et qu'il peut avoir l'air d'un bougon. Laisse-le te connaître et je suis sûre que ça ira bien. Sois sûr de lui laisser avoir son espace et ne le touche pas à moins qu'il le veuille. J'ai été frappée après lui avoir fait un câlin.ˮ Jeta Hanji, comme si les informations étaient une cascade, ‟il est tolérant à la douleur. Oh~! Et il est petit. Ne dis rien à propos de cela à moins que tu veuilles mourir.ˮ Rigola-t-elle comme si c'était une farce, ‟ Une chose encore - en fait d'autres choses. Ses ailes sont sensibles alors il n'aime pas qu'elles soient plumées, mais il aime que ses ailes soient caressées. Crois-moi quand je dis qu'il ne l'admettra pas. Il est têtu. S'il semble stressé, caresse son dos où ses cicatrices se trouvent... Si tu y arrives, elles sont juste à l'endroit où se trouvent ses ailes. Si tu peux les atteindre, il devrait se détendre... Et se mettre à l'aise, peut-être trop...ˮ Sa voix s'adoucit à ce moment. ‟

Eren déglutit, c'était beaucoup d'informations à absorber. ‟Merci Hanji... Vraiment.ˮ Auquel elle répondit en hochant de la tête, enthousiaste. ‟Ne t'inquiète pas, ˮ sourit Eren alors qu'il ouvrit la porte, ‟Je prendrai soin de lui... Souhaite-moi bonne chance.ˮ Avec cela, il quitta la pièce et ferma la porte derrière lui. Eren rangea la carte et marcha où était le petit homme qui était accroupi au sol par la force à cause des menottes. Eren aussi silencieusement qu'il le pue, s'approchant de lui, il était vraiment sans méfiance. Il semblait regarder autour de lui, ce qui était censé puisqu'il n'y avait personne d'autres dans la salle. Eren leva sa camera. _Je dois capturer ce moment_. Click.

Tout arriva rapidement après cela. Il tourna sa tête et fut surpris. Il réagit si rapidement, reculant au point qu'il tomba sur son épaule.

‟Oh, désoler ! Est-ce que je t'ai surpris ? Est-ce que ça va ?ˮ Eren déposa sa caméra plus loin et s'accroupit proche de lui, il voulait l'aider.

‟Tch. Ne te faufile pas chez les gens comme ça, maudit.ˮ Il semblait irrité et recula alors que ses ailes battaient, enfin une battait, l'autre était coincée au sol légèrement sous lui. ‟Ne me touche pas, gamin.ˮ Sa voix était basse et profonde, ça envoya la chair de poule à travers la colonne vertébrale d'Eren. Sa voix semblait aller avec son apparence.

‟Je ne suis pas un gamin. Je te ferais savoir que je vais bientôt avoir 21 ans cette année.ˮ Il s'arrêta regardant le petit homme, avec sa détermination gonflant. ‟Je m'appelle Eren.ˮ Il sourit grandement auquel Levi semblait plus agacé. _Mon dieu, il est vraiment bougon. Hanji avait raison._

Eren le regarda tranquillement, lui donnant de l'espace comme Hanji lui avait recommandé.

Il s'assit, ses ailes s'étendirent dans un étirement. _Merveilleux_... Eren ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder ses ailes attentivement.

‟Levi.ˮ _Quel nom sexy._

‟Levi...ˮ Eren sortit sa clé, ‟Que dirais-tu que je te débarrasse de tes menottes ?ˮ Auquel Levi regarda dans les yeux d'Eren avec son regard perçant. Il hocha la tête.

Pour dire court, le voyage vers la maison d'Eren ne fut pas super ni terrible l'un tout les deux. Levi a dû attendre plusieurs longues heures dans le char d'Eren, mais il resta calme. (Juste parce qu'il avait passé sa vie entière dans une cage ne voulait pas signifier qu'il ne pouvait pas être civilisé.) Ses ailes avaient dû être rentrées tout ce temps sinon elles étaient dans le chemin. Levi se sentait plus confortable avec celles-ci rentrées de tout manière. Pendant la majeure partie de la promenade en voiture, Levi essaya de dormir. _Essaya_. Après un moment, il avait juste abandonné et regarda par la fenêtre, regardant tout les bâtiments, les gens et toutes choses qui passaient.

Eren avait conduit à travers un genre d'espace forestier. Ce n'était pas exactement une forêt, pourtant ce n'était pas en plein milieu de la ville. De ce que Levi avait pu voir de la fenêtre, ça semblait être un petit lac, des arbres et plusieurs collines. La promenade avait été silencieuse et Levi était seulement captivé par le paysage jusqu'à ce qu'Eren dit, ‟Nous y sommes.ˮ Il s'arrêta en face à d'une assez grosse maison. Elle était blanche avec de larges fenêtres et un toit gris. Il y avait quatre marches qui menaient au porche et une porte brune décorée.

Levi descendit de la voiture et il était stupéfait de voir à quel point l'endroit était paisible. Il s'était vraiment attendu à ce qu'Eren soit le genre à vivre en ville. C'était une surprise plaisante. Il sentit une légère brise. Levi regarda alors que les oiseaux gazouillaient et s'envolaient. Les papillons valsaient autour des fleurs. Deux écureuils grimpaient sur un immense arbre. Le terrain était bien entretenu, pas une seule mauvaise herbe était en vue. _Bien._

‟Je prends pour acquis que tu aimes ça ?ˮ Eren était de l'autre côté du char prenant les objets de Levi, ce qui n'était pas énorme, et quelques choses que Hanji lui avait données. Il regarda furtivement en direction de Levi avec un sourire.

‟Oui... C'est bien.ˮ _Plus que bien_... _Oh merde_. C'était bien mieux de ce qu'il s'attendait. _Calice, pourquoi cette place doit être si bien ?_ Levi regarda Eren qui prenait ses choses, tout ce qu'Eren n'amenait pas, Levi les prenait.

‟Tu peux même voler aux alentours si tu veux. Ne quitte juste pas la propriété.ˮ Dit Eren alors qu'il manipula maladroitement sa clé de maison. Il débarra la porte et ouvrit la voie.

‟Mais je ne pense pas que je peux voler...ˮ Dit Levi alors qu'ils déposèrent les objets à terre.

Eren fronça des sourcils et plaça ses mains sur les épaules de Levi, ‟Tu ne peux pas voler... Si tu n'as jamais essayé.ˮ

Levi se figea pour deux raisons, la première étant qu'Eren le toucha et deuxièmement, ce qu'Eren avait dit avait du sens... Mais pourquoi l'encourageait-il ? Eren n'était-il pas effrayé qu'il s'envole au loin ? ‟Mais si j'essaye de m'enfuir ?ˮ

Eren grimaça, ‟Penses-tu à t'enfuir ?ˮ

‟Pour être honnête, oui, je l'étais.

‟Alors pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ?ˮ _Bonne question petite génie._

‟Parce que... Tu ne m'as pas donné une raison de le faire...ˮ Dit Levi, inconfortable. _Mais ça ne signifie pas que je te fais confiance_. Il retira les mains d'Eren de ses épaules. Eren l'avait détaché... Allait le laisser vivre _ici_. Il allait donner à Levi tant de liberté... Eren ne le frappait pas, ne lui tirait pas de choses, ne l'injuriait pas, ou ne le forçait pas... Si bien que tout fût si ridiculement _bien_. Ça agaçait Levi parce que c'était tellement bien. Il n'avait pas de raisons de quitter... Ou même de vouloir quitter. _Pour le moment_... Levi voulait rester.

‟Je suis content que tu te sens comme cela, Levi. Bienvenue à la maison.ˮ


	4. Triste nouvelle

Bonjour, ceci n'est pas un chapitre. c'est pour vous indiquez que j'arrête de traduire cette fiction. En effet, j'avais comme condition par l'auteur de lui envoyer une copie des chapitres avant de les poster.. Malheureusement, bien que j'ai quelques chapitres de traduits je ne peux les poster puisque que l'auteur ne me répondu plus. Ainsi, pour respecter le droit de l'auteur je me dois d'arrêter. Je sais que vous tous attendiez le prochain chapitre mais je ne peux pas. J'espère que vous comprenez, merci. Cela dit merci pour vos commentaires, cela a été un plaisir de traduire jusqu'ici cette histoire pour vous et moi. Vous pouvez toujours regarder l'histoire original en anglais.

Merci encore !

Fireblaze1807


End file.
